


Two Wittle Babies

by Cardinal25



Series: The Max and Nerris Saga [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Diaper, Diaper Usage, Diapers, F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Max and Nerris need to clean themselves up. Luckily, Gwen is up for it. Nerris had never worn diapers, so this would be a new experience for her. She also hadn’t tasted the baby milk before, and may or may not have overdrank.





	Two Wittle Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.

”We need to get cleaned up...” Max suggested.

Nerris nodded her head. The holding contest between Nerris and Max was intense. Max had claimed the title of winner, but Nerris pushed him way beyond his limit, causing him to break. They stayed and talked for a while, until the pouring rain became too much, and the breeze on both of their wet pants started to make them shiver.

They had to sneak into the Counselor’s Cabin and hope that Gwen was in there to quickly change them. They moved from tree to tree, until they made it to the door of the cabin. Max knocked while Nerris hid behind where the door would open. Thankfully Gwen opened the door (as always). Gwen could only see Max’s head peeking out from the door, as he hid the other half of his body outside of the door.

”Whaddya want you little shit?”

”Um... I was wondering... do you have any diapers left?” Max asked.

”Oh yeah, I have a pack or two left, why?”

”I...I need them...”

”Why?” Gwen asked slowly.

Max slowly revealed his entire body.

Gwen facepalmed.

”Max... did you have an accident?” 

”No! Me and Nerris were doing... a thing...”

”Does she need a change too?” Gwen asked, straight to the point.

Max pulled Nerris out from behind the door to answer her question. Nerris avoided eye contact as she stared down at the ground.

”Come with me.” Gwen led them to the bathroom.

”Nerris, I’ll get to you later.” Gwen picked Max up and locked the door to the bathroom, leaving Nerris outside.

Gwen quickly started to change him.

”I swear, I’ve changed your diapers more than my babysitting days!”

Max blushed.

”Sh-Shut up...”

”Just a big baby,” Gwen added as she finished changing Max.

Max took his hoodie off before walking out of the bathroom. Nerris tackled him in a hug.

”Aww! I’ve never seen you in a diaper before! You’re so cuute!~”

Max chuckled in embarrassment as he tried to push Nerris off of him.

”Stoop Nerris...” Max said, embarrassed as Gwen watched.

”Alright you two, I got to change Nerris first.” Gwen picked up Nerris, breaking her grasp from Max.

Max waited until they came out. Nerris waddled outside of the bathroom in a diaper.

”How do you walk in these things?” Nerris looked down at herself.

Max couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as he watched Nerris’ attempt to walk in diapers. Nerris heard him and looked at him.

”What?” 

”You look...” Max hesitated.

”Cute...” Max blushed and looked at the ground.

”Aww! You called me cute...” Nerris put her hands behind her as she blushed.

Mad had never called her cute before.

”Alright, you two lovebirds...” Gwen teased, breaking the loving mood.

Max and Nerris both walked away. They both agreed that they don’t like others knowing about their relationship, due to Max’s past relationships and Nerris’... Nerrisness. 

They both sat on the couch, Max admiring how cute Nerris was in a diaper.

”You look... you look...” Max couldn’t find words.

Nerris smiled.

”What?”

”Just... look at yourself!”

”There’s a mirror in my room,” Gwen said, overhearing their conversation.

Nerris got up and ran to Gwen’s room, leaving Max and Gwen alone together.

”Do you like her?” Gwen asked.

”What? No... we’re already in a relationship together...” Max admitted.

”Oh? And how’s that going?”

”Pretty good actually, we both like the same things, including pissing ourselves.”

”Great to hear! For my virgin-ass sake, I hope you do well!”

Max chuckled.

”Thanks! Just... don’t tell her, she’s sensitive about people knowing our relationship.”

Gwen nodded as Nerris came back in the room, face lit up.

”I do look good!” Nerris admitted.

Max nodded his head as Gwen gave him a quirky smirk. Nerris sat down next to Max. Gwen got up and came back with two baby bottles.

”Woah, what is this place? A fancy restaurant?” Max joked.

They both took them and Max nudged Nerris with the hand holding the bottle, wanting to have cheers. They clinked their bottles and drank.

”Damn,” She took another sip.

”I didn’t know that this tasted so good!” She went back to downing the bottle.

”Well, I drink this every day! All of this drinking trained me to like it... and sometimes I contemplate that I’m gay every time I suck on this thing.”

Nerris playfully punched him in the arm.

”Shut up!” She laughed.

”Ay, at least you can use those sucking skills to good use in the future!”

They both laughed. Max wrapped his free arm around Nerris. As soon as Nerris finished her bottle, Gwen put about 10 of them on the table in front of them. Nerris face lit up as Max watched her started to down even more of them.

”Damn, you are one thirsty bitch!”

”Hey, this is good! It’s not like other drinks where you get tired of the taste after a while!”

They talked and talked until they finished all of the bottles. Max drank 5 in total and Nerris drank 7 in total. Max yawned. Nerris yawned as well, and fell asleep on Max’s shoulder. Max daydreamed until he eventually dozed off as well. They both fell asleep on each other.

...

Max was the first to wake up. He ignored the blanket that was draped around him and Nerris, as he was solely focused on the sudden wave in his bladder. He crept his way out, moving her head off his shoulder, careful not to wake Nerris.

Max winced as he felt yet another wave in his bladder as he made his first step. If Max’s bladder hurt this much with 5 bottles...

Max had an idea. He went into the bathroom and got a cup of warm water. He went over to Nerris and put her hand in the warm water. 

Hope this works, Max thought.

Max grabbed a bottle and sat down, ready to watch the waterworks. Max listened closely as he heard a small stream start flowing into Nerris’ diaper. Max chuckled evilly. After a few seconds, Nerris started to slowly wake up.

”Huh?” She said as she wondered why her hand and her bottom were so warm.

She went wide-eyed as she realized what was happening. She quickly sat upright as she tried to stop the stream, succeeding.

Max got up and kneeled in front of Nerris. 

”Morning Nerris!~” Max playfully said.

Nerris squirmed as she muttered out a ”H-Hey...”

”What’s wrong Nerris? Maybe you’re thirsty...” Max took off the cap of the bottle and shoved it in Nerris’ mouth.

Nerris turned her head, refusing.

”You know...” Max’s voice was low and serious now.

”This is what you get for what you did to me.” A huge smirk slowly formed on Max’s face.

Max took his one hand and gently squeezed Nerris’ bladder. Nerris started to breathe heavily, using all of her power to hold. Max thought this was the perfect opportunity to shove the bottle into her mouth. She reluctantly drank as her pee started to come in short bursts. After a while, there was a medium sized damp spot on Nerris’ diaper. Max knew he had to take this to extreme measures. He backed up from Nerris.

”Oh no!” Max said in a sarcastic voice.

He leaned his back against the couch’s armrest. 

”I can’t hold it!” He ’acted.’

He spread his legs and relaxed as much as he could.Max groaned in pleasure.

”Ohh... so warm..so relieving... so relaxing... so... warm.” 

The ”PSSHHH” of the diaper and Max’s comments mentally tortured Nerris, and she couldn’t take in any more. She leaped forward towards Max, embracing him in a hug as her bladder collapsed under the pressure. Max had extreme déjà vu as Nerris pulled him down, Nerris’ back against the couch. Max’s first instinct was to kiss her. His body lowered as the bottom half of his body relaxed, putting both of their diapers together. Max and Nerris were blissful as their streams continued to fill up their diapers.

After a while, they broke away. They both sat down, legs spread out. Nerris made a loud sigh of relief as the stream continued, a minute passed and still going.

”Jeez, you really needed to go, didn’t you?” Max asked, surprised.

”I feel fuckin’ drunk on milk still!” Nerris slurred out, smile showing.

Max’s stream stopped. Nerris’ still continued. Max sat surprised as her diaper started to sag.

”Fuckin’ hell...” Max said.

Eventually, the stream finally started to die down. Nerris tried to stand up but ended up falling back down in the process.

”Can I have some help here?” Nerris held her arms out towards Max.

He helped her up, using both hands. She stood up on the couch, looking down at all the damage she had caused.

”Damn.” Max and Nerris said at the same time.

Nerris bounced her body up and down. She liked it. She took in even further and sat on the couch’s armrest and did the same thing. Max planted a small kiss on her cheek.

”Good job my wittle baby.”

Nerris blushed.

”Oh! I have an idea!” Nerris said.

Max hummed in response.

”We should have a contest later on who could pee for the longest!” 

”Damn. You and your challenges...”

Nerris frowned.

”I like it.”

Nerris’ face lit right back up. She chuckled with a ”thanks.”

”You know Nerris...” Max started.

”What?”

”You just have to feel bad for Gwen.”


End file.
